Sleep Well
by Kookie-laTae
Summary: Sudah lewat tengah malam dan dimana Kim Taehyung? Kenapa ia belum kembali? Jungkook sungguh khawatir! "Maaf.. kau pasti khawatir sekali tadi saat tak mendapatiku di apartment." "Aku hanya tak ingin menyusahkanmu. aku bukan orang yang manja yang harus minta diantar jemput oleh kekasihnya." KookV/VKook/TaeKook Top!Kook Bot!Tae bxb. dldr. rnr
**Sleep Well**

 _Pipp_

Terdengar suara pintu apartment yang terbuka. Namja tampan bersurai hitam itu melangkahkan kedua kaki berbalut sepatu pantofelnya diatas lantai marmer yang dingin. Baru saja satu langkah kakinya melewati pintu, ia merasa heran saat mendapati apartment yang ditempati oleh dirinya dan sang kekasih terlihat gelap, hanya sinar bulan yang memasuki celah kaca jendela besar apartment yang membuatnya menjadi remang-remang. Tangan kanan namja tampan itu mulai meraba saklar lampu yang ada didekat pintu masuk.

"Sayang?" Panggilnya memecahkan keheningan didalam apartment yang sepi. Ia berpikir mungkin saja kekasihnya sudah pulang namun karena sudah sangat kelelahan, ia sampai tak sadar untuk menyalakan lampu.

Namja itu, Jeon Jungkook segera melangkahkan kedua kaki telanjangnya, merasakan rasa dingin lantai marmer menuju ke kamar utama yang berada tak jauh dari pintu masuk untuk memastikan apakah kekasihnya sudah tertidur seperti prediksinya tadi atau belum. Mungkin saja kan?

"Sayang, kau sudah ti- loh tidak ada?" Jungkook hanya bisa mengerutkan keningnya saat tak mendapati kekasih tercintanya didalam kamar. Ia mengecek jam tangannya dan matanya terbelalak ketika mendapati jam yang sudah menunjukkan waktu 1 malam waktu setempat. Sudah sangat larut namun kekasihnya belum pulang juga sungguh membuatnya khawatir terlebih biasanya kekasihnya tak akan pernah pulang selarut ini.

Jungkook segera meraih ponsel pintarnya dari dalam kantung celana kain hitamnya dan menekan angka 1 yang segera tersambung dengan nomor kekasihnya. Baru saja ia ingin mengucapkan hallo, suara operatorlah yang menyambutnya membuat Jungkook mengerang frustasi. Sungguh Jungkook sangat khawatir dengan keadaan kekasihnya sekarang.

Jungkook sudah merasa sangat lelah, sungguh. Otaknya sudah sangat lelah ia gunakan seharian ini untuk bekerja dan menangani berkas-berkas perusahaan miliknya. Tubuhnya bahkan terasa remuk karena terlalu lama duduk diatas bangku dan matanya terasa sakit hanya karena berkutat didepan laptopnya selama seharian bahkan perutnya sudah terasa kebas karena menahan lapar. Seingatnya, terakhir kali ia makan adalah saat jam makan siang itupun juga karena paksaan dari sekretarisnya, Park Jimin yang sengaja memesankan makanan dan memaksanya untuk makan sebentar sebelum ia berkutat kembali dengan setumpuk berkas.

Ia sangat menggilai kerja, ia akui. Terlebih saat mendapati saham perusahaan yang bermasalah semakin memacu tubuh dan otaknya bekerja lebih keras demi menstabilkan kembali kondisi perusahaannya tentu saja memakan banyak tenaganya. Terlepas dari rasa lelah, lapar dan mengantuknya, yang ia pikirkan sekarang ini adalah kekasihnya. Kemana ia selarut ini?

Jungkook kembali meraih ponselnya dan mengotak-atik kontak didalam ponselnya untuk mencari beberapa nama teman kekasihnya. Masa bodo ketidaksopanan menghubungi orang tengah malam begini yang penting baginya adalah ia hanya membutuhkan kepastian akan keberadaan Taehyung, kekasihnya.

"Astagaa.. kenapa Hoseok hyung tak mengangkat panggilanku sih?" Keluh Jungkook saat panggilannya tak terjawab dari salah satu teman terdekat Taehyung, Jung Hoseok.

"Ayo Jin hyung.. ku mohon angkat telponnya.." gumam Jungkook saat kembali menghubungi Kim Seokjin, sahabat sekaligus sepupu kekasihnya, Kim Taehyung.

' _Hallo?'_ Terdengar suara parau disana membuat Jungkook menghela nafasnya lega. Setidaknya mungkin sepupu Taehyung-nya ini tau dimana kekasihnya berada.

"Maaf mengganggu waktu tidurmu, hyung. Aku hanya ingin bertanya apa Taetae ada diapartmentmu?"

' _Taehyung? Tidak. Tadi dia memang ada disini karena mengeluh dengan segala tugas miliknya yang belum ia selesaikam namun ia sudah ijin pulang padaku sejak 2 jam yang lalu. Apa ia belum sampai di apartment?'_

Jungkook kembali menegang mendengar penuturan dari Jin. Pikirannya pun sudah berkelana jauh entah kemana. Sudah kembali dari apartment Jin sejak 2 jam yang lalu, tapi kenapa ia belum sampai disini? Kemana dia? Apa yang terjadi?

' _Jungkook-ah? Kau masih disana?'_

"Ah maaf, hyung. Baiklah terima kasih. Maaf sekali lagi karena sudah menganggu waktu tidurmu. Selamat malam." Ujar Jungkook lalu segera memutuskan sambungan teleponnya.

"Astaga kau dimana sayang? Jangan membuatku khawatir." Gumam Jungkook lalu segera berjalan kembali ke pintu apartment, bermaksud menunggunya.

5 menit berkelut dengan pikirannya membuat Jungkook semakin frustasi. Ia kembali mencoba untuk menghubungi nomor sang kekasih dan lagi-lagi hanya operatornya yang menjawab. Hari sudah semakin larut, bus pasti sudah tak ada, jarak dari apartment Jin dan miliknya ini terbilang cukup jauh. Dan jikapun naik taksi.. astaga! Jungkook hanya bisa mengerang saat menyadari keberadaan benda hitam diatas nakas yang sangat ia kenali sebagai dompet milik Taehyung.

Sungguh kekasihnya itu memang sangat ceroboh! Ini bukan sekalinya ia pergi tanpa membawa dompet. Kemarin lusa bahkan saat ia pergi makan bersama Hoseok dan Jin dicafe pun ia bahkan lupa membawa benda sepenting dompet membuat Jungkook mau tak mau harus mentransfer sejumlah uang ke rekening Jin sejumlah uang yang dihabiskan Taehyung untuk makan. Uang bukan masalah besar untuk Jungkook sebenarnya. Ia hanya mengeluhkan sifat ceroboh kekasih yang sudah 2 tahun menemaninya ini yang tak pernah hilang. Ia hanya terlalu khawatir kecerobohannya itu bisa berbahaya untuk dirinya dan… benar saja kan?

Jungkook pun segera mengambil kunci mobilnya kembali dan berniat untuk mencari Taehyung. Ia tak peduli dengan tubuhnya yang lelah dan harus berputar mencari Taehyung-nya karena baginya keadaan Taehyung itu lebih penting dibandingkan apapun. Namun, baru saja ia ingin meraih kenop pintu, pintu besi berwarna putih gading itu sudah terbuka dan menampilkan sosok namja berambut blonde yang terlihat sangat berantakan. Kemeja berbalut mantel cokelat yang sudah terlihat kusut, sepatu kets yang terlihat kotor, tumpukan kertas dipelukannya yang terlihat sobek, rambut dan wajahnya yang terlihat basah dengan peluh, dan jangam lupakan betapa pucat bibir dan buku-buku jari Taehyung yang memutih. Ia pasti sangat kedinginan mengingat Seoul kini sudah memasuki musim gugur.

"Astaga sayang…" ujar Jungkook terkejut saat mendapati penampilan kacau sang kekasih. Jungkook segera meraih tangan dingin sang kekasih dan menggenggamnya, setidaknya dapat memberikan sedikit kehangatan dari tangannya.

Jungkook hanya bisa menelan habis-habis segala pertanyaan dan rasa kesal yang sedari tadi menumpuk dikepalanya. Mengingat keadaan lelah dan kacau sang kekasih, mana tega ia bertanya yang pastinya akan membuat kekasihnya marah. Perlu diingat, orang yang sedang kelelahan itu pasti lebih mudah tersulut emosinya. Dan karenanya, Jungkook lebih memilih diam dan menunggu kekasihnya sendiri yang dengan senang hati menceritakan segala keluh kesahnya seperti biasa.

Jungkook segera menuntun kekasihnya untuk masuk dan duduk diatas sofa empuk mereka yang berwarna putih yang berada diruang TV tanpa lupa untuk menghidupkan mesin penghangat ruangan. Taehyung tentu saja langsung menyandarkan punggungnya pada sandaran sofa yang sangat empuk itu tanpa mempedulikan tumpukan kertas dan tas ransel miliknya yang berserakan. Jungkook pun hanya diam saja melihatnya karena ia tau pancaran kelelahan dari mata sang kekasih. Jungkook berjongkok di depan Taehyung dan mencoba membantu melepaskan sepatu kets berwarna putih yang tampak kotor yang dikenakan oleh Taehyung beserta dengan kaus kaki pink bergambar kelinci lucu yang dikenakannya lalu mengangkat kedua kaki itu sejajar ke atas sofa, membaringkan tubuh lelah kekasihnya disana. Mata Taehyung pun terlihat sudah terpejam namun Jungkook tahu jika kekasihnya itu masih belum tertidur, ia hanya sedang mencoba merilekskan tubuh dan pikirannya karena Jungkook sudah sangat hapal kebiasaan sang kekasih yang hanya akan tertidur dengan belaian lembut dikepalanya atau pelukan dari Jungkook pada tubuhnya.

"Akan aku siapkan air hangat untukmu. Tunggulah disini, hmm?" Ujar Jungkook lembut, mengusap rambut halus blonde Taehyung dan mengecup keningnya sebelum lenyap masuk ke dalam kamar mandi didalam kamar mereka.

Jungkook sedikit mengusak surai hitamnya sesaat setelah ia masuk ke dalam kamar mandi mereka. Ia memutar kedua keran air panas dan air dingin secara bersamaan, menunggu suhu hangat yang pas yang biasa digunakan oleh Taehyung. Menjadi kekasih dan tinggal bersama selama 2 tahun dengan Taehyung membuat Jungkook sangat hapal dan mengerti segala sifat, kesukaan bahkan kebiasaan sang kekasih. Setelah dirasa cukup, Jungkook segera mengambil sebuah botol berisi cairan berwarna putih yang selalu digunakan Taehyung untuk berendam dan meneteskannya kedalam air hangat dibathup membuat busa-busa seketika langsung bermunculan ke permukaan. Kamar mandi minimalis mereka kini sudah dipenuhi oleh aroma susu, aroma favorite Taehyung mengingat betapa namja itu sangat menggilai susu.

"Sayang? Jja air hangatnya sudah siap. Mandilah lalu setelah itu kau bisa istirahat." Ujar Jungkook yang dibalas anggukan dari Taehyung.

Jungkook hanya terdiam saat merasakan kedua lengan yang melingkar pada lehernya dan kepala yang bersandar pada bahu kirinya. Ia sangat mengerti hal ini, Taehyung meminta Jungkook untuk menggendongnya. Jungkook hanya bisa tersenyum dan segera mengangkat tubuh Taehyung, melingkarkan kedua kaki Taehyung pada pinggangnya dan berjalan menuju ke kamar mereka khas seperti koala.

Jungkook kini sudah mendudukkan tubuh sang kekasih diatas kloset yang tertutup dan setelahnya berniat untuk beranjak dari dalam kamar mandi sekadar membiarkan sang kekasih untuk membersihkan diri. Namun baru selangkah, tangan kurus Taehyung sudah menarik ujung kemeja putih yang dikenakannya membuat dirinya pun langsung menoleh.

"Temani aku.." lirih Taehyung dengan pout dibibir tebalnya membuat Jungkook hanya bisa menghela nafas sebentar lalu tersenyum.

Dan disinilah Jungkook, duduk diatas bangku kecil disamping bathup berisikan tubuh telanjang Taehyung yang tenggelam dengan busa. Jungkook mengusak surai blonde Taehyung setelah cairan shampoo yang juga beraroma susu memenuhi tangannya. Dengan lembut, Jungkook mengusak surai halus sang kekasih yang baru beberapa bulan ini berganti warna menjadi blonde. Kekasih Jungkook itu memang senang sekali mengubah warna rambutnya sesuai moodnya, berbeda sekali dengan Jungkook yang sangat jarang untuk mengubah warna rambutnya. Ia hanya terlalu suka dan nyaman dengan rambut berwarna hitam alami seperti itu.

"Aku kesal sekali dengan Yoongi hyung!" Ujar Taehyung tiba-tiba membuat perhatian Jungkook teralihkan dari rambut ke wajah kesal sang kekasih yang tampak manis dengan poutan dibibirnya.

"Dia bilang, cerita yang kubuat sudah terlalu pasaran dan memintaku untuk mengubah seluruh alur cerita yang sudah susah payah kubuat satu bulan ini. Lihat saja akan aku sumpahi dia supaya tak pernah punya kekasih! Mana ada yang mau dengan namja diktator dan menyebalkan sepertinya? Uhh.." keluh Taehyung membuat Jungkook terkekeh. Taehyung yang sedang kesal dan cerewet itu membuatnya semakin gemas.

"Hei jangan berkata seperti itu. Bagaimana jika sumpahmu itu malah berbalik padamu, hmm?" Goda Jungkook membuat Taehyung langsung menatap Jungkook.

"Tidak akan! Lagipula aku kan sudah punya kau." Jawab Taehyung dibarengi dengan senyum kotaknya yang sangat disukai oleh Jungkook. Melihat senyum diwajah sang kekasih, membuat rasa lelah yang dirasakan perlahan-lahan menguap entah kemana.

"Jadi karena itu kau datang ke apartment Jin hyung dan mengeluh padanya, hmm?" Tanya Jungkook lagi lalu kembali mengusak surai blonde Taehyung dan menambahkannya dengan beberapa pijatan membuat Taehyung memejamkan matanya, merasa nyaman.

"Darimana kau tahu?"

"Tentu saja dari Jin hyung sendiri. Tadi aku menghubunginya untuk menanyakan keberadaanmu."

"Maaf…" lirih Taehyung hampir seperti bisikan.

"Ne?"

"Maaf… kau pasti khawatir sekali tadi saat tak mendapatiku diapartment." Lirih Taehyung terdengar sangat merasa bersalah.

"Tentu saja aku khawatir. Hari sudah malam dan kau belum pulang juga. Aku bahkan hampir gila saat membayangkan kau menghadapi kesulitan apalagi saat aku mendapati kau yang tak membawa dompetmu itu. Harusnya kau menghubungiku jika-"

"Ponselku dicuri saat pulang dari apartment Jin hyung dan-"

"Mwo? Bagaimana bisa? Tapi kau tak apa-apa kan?" Jungkook langsung merasa panik saat mendengar perkataan kekasihnya itu. Matanya langsung menyusuri wajah hingga tubuh sang kekasih untuk menyakinkan jika dirinya tak mendapatkan luka sekecil apapun.

"Kau bisa lihat sendiri kan? Aku baik-baik saja. Ia hanya mengambil ponselku dan untungnya ia tak sempat melukaiku karena aku berhasil kabur hehehe.." Balas Taehyung dengan santainya.

"Untung kau bilang? Ya! Lain kali, kau tak boleh pulang selarut ini. Atau segera hubungi aku, minta aku menjemputmu daripada harus membahayakan dirimu sendiri. Aku tak ingin kejadian seperti ini terulang lagi, mengerti?" Ujar Jungkook dengan nada seriusnya. Ia tak bisa membayangkan kekasihnya harus menghadapi penjahat diluar sana sendirian untuk yang kedua kalinya tanpa memiliki kemampuan bela diri seperti dirinya.

"Aku hanya tak ingin menyusahkanmu. Kau pasti lelah seharian bekerja dan aku bukan orang yang manja yang harus minta diantar jemput oleh kekasihnya. Lagipula kenapa juga kau tidak pernah mengijinkan aku untuk mengendarai mobilku sendiri? Aku kan-"

"Dan membuat dirimu mengalami kecelakaan seperti 6 bulan yang lalu? Hell no! Lebih baik aku yang mengantar dan menjemputmu kemanapun daripada aku membiarkanmu mengendarai mobil hingga membuatmu kecelakaan-"

"Demi Tuhan! Aku hanya menabrak pohon saja waktu itu-"

"Hingga membuatmu kritis dan koma selama seminggu karena kehilangan banyak darah? Kau tidak tau betapa khawatirnya dan kacaunya aku saat itu?" Ujar Jungkook tanpa sadar diikuti dengan nada tinggi membuat Taehyung menundukkan kepalanya.

"Maaf…"

"Sudahlah jangan cemberut seperti itu. Jangan pernah sungkan untuk memintaku untuk mengantar atau menjemputmu. Aku hanya terlalu khawatir padamu. Aku hanya tak ingin kau mengalami sesuatu yang buruk. Aku hanya tak ingin mengecewakan kedua orang tuamu karena tak bisa menjagamu dengan baik dan tak menepati janjiku. Aku…"

"Aku mengerti. Maaf…" ujar Taehyung lagi lalu segera melingkarkan tangannya pada leher Jungkook membuat kemeja putih yang dikenakan oleh Jungkook menjadi ikut basah. Ingat kan jika mereka masih ada didalam kamar mandi?

"Ehh kau jadi basah seperti ini. Maaf aku-" perkataan Taehyung langsung terputus saat Jungkook membungkam bibirnya dengan sebuah ciuman singkat.

"Sudah aku katakan, jangan minta maaf terus. Jja sebaiknya cepat selesaikan berendammu. Hari sudah semakin larut dan kau harus segera tidur." Ujar Jungkook yang diangguki segera oleh Taehyung.

Taehyung kini sudah duduk manis disisi ranjang sebelah kiri dengan kaus putih polos dan celana pendek berwarna pink yang membalut tubuhnya dan jangan lupakan juga kehadiran boneka kelinci berwarna putih didalam pelukannya. Itu adalah boneka kesayangannya yang ia dapatkan dari Jungkook. Sebenarnya Jungkook sudah banyak memberikan boneka padanya namun boneka itu yang paling menjadi favoritenya karena ia mendapatkannya disaat kencan pertama mereka di taman hiburan. Jungkook mendapatkan boneka itu dengan susah payah dari mesin pencapit boneka.

"Kenapa belum tidur, hmm?" Tanya Jungkook yang baru saja keluar dari dalam kamar mandi, terbukti dari rambut hitamnya yang terlihat masih sedikit basah dengan handuk yang melingkar disekitar bahunya yang berbalut kaus berwarna senada dengan Taehyung.

"Aku menunggumu.." balas Taehyung lalu semakin mengeratkan pelukannya pada boneka kelinci yang ia beri nama TaeKook, penggabungan dari nama mereka berdua, alasannya simple karena menurut Taehyung nama itu terdengar sangat lucu. Hahh entahlah..

Jungkook hanya tersenyum dan segera mengambil tempat disisi ranjang satunya. Ia tau kekasihnya ini pasti sudah sangat lelah dan mengantuk, terbukti dengan mata sipitnya yang berulang kali terpejam. Namun sang pemilik tampaknya sengaja menunggu dirinya agar dapat tidur bersama. Jungkook menekan saklar lampu utama kamarnya membuat kamar yang tadi terlihat terang benderang tergantikan dengan sinar lembut lampu yang ada diatas nakas yang mengapit ranjang mereka.

"Tidurlah…" Ujar Jungkook dan segera membenarkan letak selimut agar dapat menutupi seluruh tubuh sang kekasih. Tak lupa, Jungkook mengulurkan sebelah tangannya untuk membelai surai blonde Taehyung dengan lembut dan menggumamkan sebuah lullaby yang sangat disukai oleh Taehyung membuat namja bersurai blonde itu semakin cepat masuk ke dalam alam mimpinya.

Melihat wajah damai sang kekasih yang tertidur membuat Jungkook semakin lama semakin sadar betapa lemah dan tak berdaya dirinya jika tanpa Taehyung disisinya. Ia juga jadi sadar betapa penting dan berharga kehadiran Taehyung disisinya, dan betapa indah hidupnya saat Taehyung hadir memberikan warna pada hidupnya yang mungkin sangat abu-abu sebelum ia mengenal namja manis yang kini telah menjadi kekasihnya itu. Dan hanya ucapan terima kasih dan maaflah yang hanya bisa Jungkook tujukan kepada Tuhan. Terima kasih karena telah menghadirkan Taehyung untuk dirinya dan Maaf… karena ia sudah terlalu jatuh dan larut akan cinta kepada seorang Kim Taehyung.

"Sleep well, dear.." bisik Jungkook disebelah telinga Taehyung lalu mengecup sekilas pucuk kepala sang kekasih sebelum ikut larut bersama di alam mimpi.

.

.

 **END**

.

.

 _A/N: ini apa? Ini apa? Ini apa? Well ini FF comeback(?) dari aku. Maaf karena udah terlalu lama menganggurkan akun ini. Well sebenarnya gak benar-benar hilang juga sih di dunia perFF-an apalagi FF tentang si Taetae dan Kookie ini. Terakhir kali memang lebih banyak menghabiskan waktu di akun sebelah yang aku buat khusus untuk OTP fav fandom sebelah yang gak kalah unyu dan greget dari Tae dan Kook yang entah kebetulan atau gimana mereka sama" couple Jeon dan Kim ughh astagaaa.. Dan udah beberapa bulan ini aku juga memang gak aktif nulis di akun sana karena sibuk kuliah ini aja lagi UTS loh astagaa tapi karena ide yang entah darimana tiba-tiba muncul ini membuat tangan jadi gatel aja ingin ngetik dan jadilah FF gaje ini. Udah lama gak nulis lagi jadi maafkan kalau feel nya kurang dapet, cerita terlalu pasaran dan alur yang berbelit. Aku cuma mau nunjukkin aja betapa menggemaskan pasangan ini (re: Tae dan Kook) yang well dengan mencoba suasana baru dimana ini Kook yang lebih dominan dari Tae hahahaha maafkan kenistaan otak aku.. Harusnya ini diupload semalem tapi yaudalah ya gapapa kan kalo diupload sekarang? Kalau nunggu nanti malem lagi malah jadi gregetan sendiri hahaha.. Jadi, mohon reviewnya yaaa hehehe_

 _Annyeong ^^_


End file.
